


L'Ombre Nébuleuse de la Blairelle

by Armelia_Rydd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Death Eaters, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Français | French, Marauders' Era, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armelia_Rydd/pseuds/Armelia_Rydd
Summary: Béa Scheffer a 14. Sa vie est dramatiquement simple: elle aimerait être populaire, attirer l’attention d’un garçon qui lui plait. Puis rejoint, sur un coup de tête, le cercle des futurs Mangemorts de Poudlard.Béa a 17 ans. Sur sa peau, une marque noire; dans son âme, une sensation de triomphe. Sur le pantalon de Dolohov, une tâche de sang - elle détourne les yeux.Béa a 20 ans. La guerre commence.L’histoire d’une jeune fille qui construit sa vie sur la haine, puis d’une femme, qui subit les conséquences.Extrait:"De toute façon," il argumente, en regardant par la fenêtre " C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Nous sommes dans le bon camp. Le camp des gagnants." Il me tourne le dos, et je ne vois pas sa réaction lorsque je lui réponds :"Parce qu'on va gagner ?"Mon ton n'indique pas vraiment si c'est là une question ou une affirmation.Comme quoi, les âmes tordues et désespérées se reconnaissent entre elles, et le monde tourne réellement autour de Lily Evans.





	1. Parce que je ne suis pas née moldue !

**Author's Note:**

> Ancienne histoire que je reposte. Chapitre hebdomadaire (lundi).
> 
> Mon personnage est fictif. Béa n'est pas particulièrement intelligente, ou informée. Ses opinions ne reflétent pas celles de l'auteur.

  
Parfois, de temps à autre, comme ça, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a déjà été vécue par un million de personnes avant moi. C’est une sensation furtive de déjà vu, comme lorsque je sors ma baguette pour incanter un sort, ou lorsque j'observe les fourchettes ouvragées de Poudlard apparaître simultanément sur les tables avant un festin dans la Grande salle. Et cette sensation s’amplifie lorsque j'observe mes semblables.  Il y en a tellement, d’élèves dans Poudlard, tous différents , tous aussi ridicules les uns que les autres. Pourtant personne ne semble s'en rendre compte, donc je préfère imaginer que je  suis une spectatrice au milieu d’une pièce de théâtre.

 

Les filles, j'aime bien les regarder.  Elles sont visuellement esthétiques, c’est une vision apaisante. Sauf quand elles te critiquent dans ton dos. Et puis de temps à autre, je me compare à elles, ce qu'elles ont de plus ou de moins que moi, parce que la vie n’est que compétition.

 

Lily Evans, vous voyez, c'est l'une de ces filles parfaites en tout point de vue, que cela soit physiquement, intellectuellement ou socialement. Ne me mentez pas, on en connait tous une comme ça dans notre entourage. Elles sont tellement parfaites, ou en tout cas elles en ont tellement l’air, qu'on les jalouse constamment. Et pourtant, lorsqu'on leur parle, c'est impossible de les détester car elles sont, justement tellement parfaites qu'elles n'ont pas de raison d'être aigre ou injuste, comme vous et moi. Quand je lui parle, à Lily Evans, je m'émerveille de voir un être pareil exister. Elle rayonne de vie, elle est joyeuse et vive, belle, intelligente, si gentille...

 

Quelle horreur.

 

Ca ne fait que mettre d’autant plus en évidence à quel point je suis plus stupide, aigre et superficielle. C'est peut-être le cas. Lily Evans n’est pas une amie proche, pensez vous, mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Personne ne le peut. Franchement, vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais elle a un tel charisme que s'en est surhumain. On la voit souvent se disputer avec James Potter, vous savez, lui aussi c'est un populaire. James est attirant, et il le sait. C'est ce genre de bonhomme qui possède un rire chaleureux et communicatif, et toi, tu te retrouves à rire avec lui, même si tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu le fais. Même quand l’origine de ce rire est des plus odieuses. Parce qu'au fond, moi je vous le dis, c'est un vrai petit bâtard, ce Potter.

Je lui ai parlé à quelques reprises, me suis plongée quelques instants dans ces yeux noisettes un peu trop rapprochés entre eux pour former un visage réellement plaisant. Ses lunettes semblent accentuer le phénomène.J’ai écouté sa voix trop grave pour être celle d'un adolescent. Quelques boutons d'’acnés envahissent son front dégagé, mais tout le monde s'en fout parce que c'est comme ça, c’est normal à cet âge. Moi, si j'ai un bouton, on me le fait remarquer toute la journée. Mais vous savez, ses paroles sont, sous des apparences trompeuses, sans scrupules. Un petit bâtard, que j'ai dis.

Il y a aussi Sirius Black. Outrageusement séduisant, mais c'est un idiot également.  Ses mots à lui sont plus directs, beaucoup plus blessants, et en présence de son ami à lunettes, il y a de quoi se sentir plutôt intimidé.

Si on continue sur notre lancée, il y a Remus Lupin, un type mince, avec beaucoup trop de cicatrices au visage pour quelqu'un de normal. Il se coiffe plus proprement que le reste de ses amis, rigole souvent, agit moins, parle mieux. Mais ne vous laissez pas impressionner, il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre, niveau bêtise. Franchement, je les ai vus s'esclaffer toute la journée après avoir fait léviter une tourte dans la tête de Rogue. Je me pose des question.

Le dernier compagnon des Maraudeurs, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Il a des cheveux épais et blonds qui paraissent doux , qui donnent envie de lui caresser la tête. Mais en dehors de ça, il n’a pas grand chose pour lui. Je pense sincèrement qu'il sert d'animal de compagnie à la bande. Après, je suppose que c'est ma jalousie qui parle, parce que voir un type comme lui plus populaire que moi, ça a le don de m'agacer.

 

Moi, je suis à Poufsouffle. Je suis parfaitement consciente que joue l'hypocrite avec tout le monde pour me faire aimer, et je suis attirée par un Serpentard de trois ans mon aîné.

 

Je n'ose pas le dire à mes amies. J'ai honte.

 

Parce qu'en vérité, il est un peu enrobé (les langues les plus vicieuses diraient gros), parce que ses deux sourcils se joignent entre eux par quelques petits poils d'un noir ténébreux, parce qu'il est plus grand que moi et parce que je reste hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus même si je sais qu'il ne me remarquera. Parce que les filles de mon âge sont toutes attirées par le groupe des quatre Gryffondor - elles ne me comprendraient jamais. Lui, ses cheveux noirs luisant, sa bouche molle, ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen brillant d’une vive intelligence – et oui, il l'est, intelligent–. On le félicite pour ses paroles justes, car son physique ne  lui permet pas de gagner l’approbation de ses pairs. Tout le contraire des Maraudeurs. Il s'appelle Fedil Mulciber, à Serpentard. Pour être honnête, il est à la fois repoussant et hypnotisant. J'aime quand il me parle. J'ai compté: il l'a fait trois fois jusqu’à présent. Rien de très intéressants, malheureusement, car les Poufsouffles, on ne leur parle que de choses futiles.

 

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Je suis une sang-mêlée et je voulais aller à Serpentard, voire même à Serdaigle car je sais que je suis douée pour les études. Mais j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle ! Mes camarades auront beau me dire le contraire, je ne changerai pas d'avis, même si je ne le dis pas à haute voix:  je hais cette maison, c'est la maison poubelle

 

J'ai 14 ans, j’aimerais avoir plus de poitrine, je m'invente une vie, je veux devenir riche, noble, être une grande médicomage, et je suis amoureuse d'un sang-pur pas très beau sans raison logique. Bon, je sais que ce genre de romance est un peu horripilant, mais laissez-moi me justifier.

 

C’était il y a quelques mois, alors que les Maraudeurs se faisaient publiquement humilier par un professeur dans le couloir. Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais je rigolais, il rigolait, nos yeux se sont croisés, et je n'ai pas réussit pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voyait de l'intérêt en moi. Pour moi. Pour moi qui riait en le regardant dans les yeux, pas pour celle qui a le plus d'amis, les meilleurs notes, ou d'autres choses. C’est sûrement le destin qui nous rapproche. Mais il a 17 ans, et il y a aussi cette fille de son âge qui lui parle… Une Serdaigle, proche de lui. Et il est moche, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui, sale garce ? Laisse-moi quelqu'un, toi tu dois avoir le choix !

 

Lors du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, j’examine stupidement Fedil Mulciber parler avec la Serdaigle, et je prie pour que mon regard soit capable de lancer des Avada Kedavra mais rien ne se passe. Lorsque je détourne le regard en soupirant, mes yeux se posent sur le très séduisant Sirius Black. Encore une fois, j'ai une horrible une sensation de déjà vu, parce que des centaines de filles sont sûrement en train de faire la même chose. Çà peut paraître stupide, mais ça m'horripile de faire partie de la masse. Je n'aime pas savoir que je suis aussi semblable à tant de personnes à la fois, aussi banale. Pourquoi ne pas devenir lesbienne ? je me demande en regardant ma meilleure amie croiser ses jambes galbées et me sourire. Mais le visage rond aux lèvres molles et aux yeux bleus tombants apparait sans cesse dans mon esprit. De tous les hommes possibles, je décide de tomber pour lui. J'ai honte de toi, cerveau.

 

Le journal quotidien tombe devant moi, abandonné sur la table comme une souris morte par l’un des hiboux messagers de l’école. Je sursaute bêtement. Les gros titres m'apprennent la montée en puissance de ce "Vous-Savez-Qui".

 

Lord Voldemort.

 

Je ne sais pas si c'est cause de mon esprit rebelle d'adolescente ou de mon envie de me démarquer, mais j'ai soudain des pensées morbides peu contraires à la cause du ce mage noir. Soudainement. Comme ça, hein, je n'y avais jamais pensée auparavant. Je pose les yeux sur Lily Evans. Née moldue. Belle, souriante, intéressante.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, ma décision est prise. Je m'aventure dans les cachots à la recherche d’un certain groupe connu pour ses inclinations, disons, douteuses. Chez les Serpentard, certaines réputations, même farouchement niées, sont indélébiles; je suis donc parfaitement consciente de ce que je suis en train de faire, même si je ne suis pas encore sûre de savoir pourquoi. Lucius Malefoy, sorcier pure-sang distingué de dix-sept ans et fier détenteur d’une longue chevelure blond platine , arrive dix minutes après que j’eusse accosté l’un de ses "subalternes". Son groupe m'attire violemment dans un coin sombre et il enfonce sa baguette dans ma gorge :

 

"Il y a des choses sur lesquelles il ne faut pas plaisanter, gamine."

 

Il me lance un sortilège de saucissonnage, et  je suis incapacité. Après avoir donné un ordre silencieux à ce qui semble être Goyle, l’un de ses subalternes, ce dernier revient rapidement avec une fiole en main. On me force à boire un liquide que je ne reconnais qu'au travers de ses effets.

 

" Comment t'appelles-tu ?” lance froidement le blond.

 

Veritasérum. La potion qui nous force à dire la vérité, toute la vérité, même contre notre gré. Comment ont-ils été capables de se la procurer ?

 

“Béa Floren Scheffer, fille de René Scheffer” je réponds automatiquement.

Je n'avais jamais aimé mon prénom. Je le détestais. Trop commun.

 

“Quelle est ta date de naissance ?”

 

“28 janvier 1961.”

 

“Que penses-tu des nés moldus ?”

 

“Je m'en contrefiche, mais morts, je pense qu'ils me seraient sûrement plus utiles ."

 

Je pense en particulier à Lily Evans.

 

Ils s'agitent. Les questions se précisent, envahissent mon intimité. Quand enfin la potion cesse de faire effet, je m'effondre sur le sol. Un puissant mal de tête brouille ma vue, qui se limite aux chaussures de mes agresseurs.

 

"Nous apprécions sincèrement ta... pensée et ta ''fidélité" envers ta race. Sache que nous allons désormais considérer ton intégration dans notre cercle privé. Maintenant, va te coucher, Béa Scheffer." Ordonne le sang-pur.

 

Et il me tourne le dos pour disparaître dans les ténèbres environnantes, flanqué de sa troupe Serpentard, comme le méchant d’un film de série noir. Ils m'abandonnent, moi et mes yeux humides, affalée contre le mur glacé du château.


	2. Parce que je ne suis pas non plus sang-pure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancienne histoire que je reposte. Chapitre hebdomadaire (lundi).

  
  


“Tu connais la rumeur comme quoi Tu-Sais-Qui recruterait même dans les écoles ? »

 

Sarah MacMillan parait nerveuse, et c’est elle qui me pose la question. Je la regarde de travers. C’est l’une de mes amies les plus proches, simplement parce que c’est à elle à qui j’ai parlé en premier lors de notre rentrée en première année. Je la trouve ennuyeuse, car elle ne fait que parler des romans qu’elle lit. Son sang-pur de père s'est remarié avec une sang-de-bourbe, une née-moldue, et cela s'est fait savoir en un rien de temps au sein de la communauté sorcière. Elle, cela ne la dérange pas, mais je sais qu'elle est assez intelligente pour avoir peur des conséquences. Feu sa mère avait été une sang-pur digne de son rang .

Et aujourd’hui, Lord Macmillan, un aristocrate de cette renommée qui tente de souiller ainsi son sang... Inacceptable, je dis. Bon, je m'en fous un peu, mais je sais que c'est ce que je devrais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

 

“Un traître à son sang”, avait vicieusement chuchoté Revor Macmillan, l'un des cousins de Sarah.

 

Je ne peux plus rester avec elle. Ses idées sont contraires à ce en quoi j'ai commencé à m'engager. Je l’ignore et continuer de  marcher en direction de la salle de Potions. Je l'entends derrière moi qui essaye de me rattraper. Je prie pour qu'elle tombe par terre et qu'elle n'y parvienne pas, mais attendez, je ne suis pas croyante.

 

“ Bé !  Tu m’ignores ? Béa, attends-moi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça...Pas comme eux ! Bé ! - “

 

“Qu’est ce que tu insinues ?” Je demande d’un ton sec, parce que quelque part sa remarque innocente me vexe. Je suis plus proche  du cercle des élites pure-sang qu’elle ne le sera jamais désormais !

 

Elle glisse une longue mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille d'une main tremblante. Quelque chose, comme de la compassion, me fait regretter un instant mon comportement.

 

“Depuis deux semaines, j'ai vu que tu parlais avec... Avec ces Serpentards, et que tu m'ignorais moi plus que les autres”. Sa voix prend un ton plus acide, indigné. “ Je ne suis pas d'accord. Avec ce qu’ils font, ce qu’ils pensent, Béa. Si tu continues ça, je ne resterai plus avec toi. »

 

Tu seras seule, sous entend-elle, les autres filles resteront avec moi. C’est ce que je comprends personnellement. C’est à chaque fois la même chose lorsque l'on se dispute. Des clans se forment, et je finis toujours par me mettre à genoux devant elle parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire au monde que de rester seule, et parce que j’essaye toujours de plaire à tout le monde. Mais je sais que, désormais, j'ai d'autres contacts en dehors de Poufsouffle. Je n’ai plus de raison d’être humilié par elle, alors je me détourne et un nouvelle fois je l'ignore.

 

Poufsouffle. Cette immonde maison. Je la hais plus que toute autre chose. Le Choixpeau, ce fameux artifact magique qui attribue les maisons aux élèves de Poudlard, avait décidé de m’envoyer à Poufsouffle à l’instant même où il avait frôlé mes cheveux. Quelle insulte. Les Poufsouffles incarnent l'honnêteté, la loyauté et la patience, qu'ils disent. Fidèles en amitié, studieux dans leur travail, loyaux dans tous les domaines de leur vie… Tu parles. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là moi ? Fidèle et loyale ? Jamais, je prends toujours ce qui est t bon pour moi, tant pis pour les autres.

 

Pourquoi, alors, je me retrouve là dedans ? Pourquoi cette maison qui, à mes yeux, est considérée comme "la poubelle de Poudlard", là où tous ceux qui n'ont pas de qualités particulières sont envoyés ?  Au début, je les trouvais tous chaleureux. J'étais assez satisfaite, je pensais que j'allais être populaire - le rêve d’une vie, la reconnaissance. Que nenni, une perte de temps !

 

Je regarde les cinquième années Gryffondor-Serpentard sortir de la salle pour laisser place aux Pouffsouffle-Serdaigle de quatrième année, dont je fais partie. Je remarque Lily Evans sortir avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants, cachant ses lèvres derrière une main délicate pour atténuer son rire. Severus Rogue, à ses côtés, esquisse un semblant de sourire. Jusqu’à présent, je n'avais jamais fait attention à cet être blafard et décharné, souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs. En y regardant de plus près, la façon qu'il a de regarder la rousse est plus qu'équivoque. Je l'ai pourtant vu traîner une ou deux fois avec Lucius. Et quand on traîne avec Lucius, ce n'est pas pour n'importe quelle raison.

 

Rage. Jalousie. Elle est aimée de tous. En passant à côté de ma classe, elle envoit un petit coucou à –parce qu'en plus elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde !– et je rentre dans la salle. Une de vagues mes connaissances Serdaigle s'assoit à mes côtés, mais ce n'est pas Sarah. Elle s'appelle Alizée Quenzer, possède un nez aquilins et des yeux froids, et n'aime pas Sarah à cause de la traîtrise de son père. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, jusqu’à présent, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche d'elle.

 

“J'ai vu que tu te faisais de nouveaux amis” commence-t-elle en s'emparant d'une des fioles contenant un liquide opaque pour le verser dans le chaudron.

 

Lucius a raison.

 

Il m'a dit que le fait de nous voir ensemble allait m'ouvrir de nouvelles portes. C'est également lui qui m'a conseillé de revoir mes fréquentations. J'observe mon interlocutrice avec curiosité et je m'apprête à répondre, quand l'un de mes amis Poufsouffle m'interrompt dans mon élan :

 

“ Je peux me joindre à vous ? Professeur Slughorn vient d'annoncer que cela se passait en trio finalement.”

 

Je lève les yeux pour croiser les prunelles chaleureuses de Rigel Diggory. Qu'est ce qui me retient de lui rire au nez et de lui dire non ? Comme s'il avait le droit de s'introduire comme ça !

 

Rigel Diggory est l'une de ces personnes estimables, discrètes, qui sont toujours là au bon moment et absentes lorsque leur présence n'est pas désirée. Sauf qu'actuellement, je ne désire justement pas sa présence. Avec reluctance, nous acceptons et le bonhomme se joint à nous avec un petit sourire gêné. Je cherche un indice sur le visage de la Serdaigle pour voir si elle tenait toujours à ce que je réponde à son affirmation, mais elle paraît concentrée sur les rognures d'ongles d'un Troll Andalou nécessaires à notre potion.

 

“ Tu aimes toujours autant les potions, Floren ? “

 

J'arrête d’écraser les pattes d'un obscure insecte le temps d’examiner sa phrase; J'ai souvent fait remarquer que je détestais me faire appeler par mon prénom, mais rares sont ceux ayant appliqué ma demande.  Rigel s’en est souvenu. Je n'ose pas me l'avouer, mais quelque part, ça me... Touche et m'horripile à la fois. Pourquoi lui, parmi tant d'autres ? Scheffer, ça ne lui convient pas assez ?

 

“Non” je lui réponds hypocritement, sans une once d'amertume dans ma voix. “Ce n'est pas ma matière préférée, tu dois sûrement confondre avec une autre personne.”

 

“Je ne crois pas, non. Tu me l'avais dit en première année, je m'en souviens parfaitement.”

 

Sourire aux dents blanches légèrement en avant. Je réponds avec un rictus un peu moins charmant.

 

“Possible, oui... “ J'admets, irritée.

 

“Floren ?” répète Alizée. Rigel Diggory répond d'ailleurs à ma place :

 

“C'est le second prénom de Scheffer.”

 

La Serdaigle hoche la tête sans grande conviction. Elle risque sûrement de s'en tenir à mon nom de famille. Tant mieux.

 

“D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, comment t’appelles-tu ?”

 

“Je suis Alizée Quenzer, Serdaigle, ravie de faire ta connaissance Rigel Diggory. » 

 

Elle prononce ces mots de manière si morne que l’on sent qu’elle les a répété des centaines de fois.

Les yeux du brun brillent d'intérêt. Il y a un problème quelque part... Diggory est un sang-pur, n’est ce pas ? Au vu de l'attitude de cette Alizée, elle doit également en être une, or les sang-purs se connaissent tous entre eux.

 

Frustration. Un monde qui m’échappe.

 

Ma grand-mère a épousé un Né-Moldu, ce qui fait donc de moi une sang-mêlée. Et cela, même si mon père s'est marié avec une respectable cousine au second degré des Croupton, ma mère, Camellia, dernière d'une fratrie de quatre filles. Mon sang n'est pas pur, et je dois me montrer parfaite pour me faire accepter dans leur cercle très privé. Si j'avais su, je me serais comportée comme Alizée Quenzer dès mon entrée à Poudlard. Mon récent et radical changement de comportement a été  rapidement remarqué dans ma maison - j’essaye simplement de ressembler aux sang-purs, qui ont une attitudes et des normes si différentes que le commun du mortel.  _ Pourquoi la souriante Scheffer, ne montre-t-elle plus que de l'indifférence pour certains d'entre nous maintenant ? _ doivent-ils se demander. Ah, mais je souriais pour leur plaire, pas par plaisir. Maintenant, ce n’est plus eux que je cherche à conquérir.

 

Comment leur répondre ?

 

_ “ Je vous ai toujours menti. Ce n'était pas ma vraie personnalité, je ne faisais ou disais certaines choses uniquement dans l’intention de me faire aimer et bien voir aux yeux de tous. Maintenant, je me rends compte que le racisme est quelque chose qui me permet d'avancer plus loin que les autres dans la vie, de monter dans les échelons de la société et de prendre ma vengeance sur le commun des sorciers, dont Lily Evans, qui en est l'idéal inatteignable » ? _

 

Je perçois les regards furtifs et curieux que me lance Diggory. Il doit être le chien de chasse désigné pour traquer l’origine de mon changement - les Poufsouffles n’aiment pas l’instabilité. Je n'y réponds pas le moins du monde. Il va bien en venir à une hypothèse tout seul. Deux heures, oui, les deux heures de Potions se passent donc ainsi : Diggory furetant avec son museau de blaireau dans mes pattes pour savoir ce que tous les Poufsouffles de mon années cherchent à savoir ; Quenzer, qui se mure dans un silence religieux, affublée d'une mine pincée d'un naturel tel que je n'arriverai jamais à l'imiter ; et moi qui tente d’esquiver l'autre guignol poufpouf.

  
  


Quand Diggory pousse le vice jusqu'à me demander de manière fort peu subtile si j'avais "des problèmes particuliers" et si je voulais "lui en parler", je m'enfuis vers la réserve en pour remplire notre stock de jus de mandragore. Je laisse Diggory touiller avec énergie notre potion mauve.

 

Bien sûr. Si j'avais des problèmes, j'irais directement me confier à un type à qui j'ai parlé au maximum trois fois dans ma vie, en plein cours de Potions, face à une pro sang-pur qui doit sûrement vendre toutes les informations qu’elle entend à Lucius. Je serre rageusement mes poings, et monte sur le petit escabeau prévu à cet effet pour aller chercher la petite fiole convoitée.

 

« Traître » chuchote alors quelqu'un derrière mon dos.

 

Surprise, je fais un brusque volte-face. La soudaine action me déstabilise, et je bascule de côté. Je tente de me rattraper à une étagère qui, finalement, vient se fracasser violemment avec moi sur le sol. Je pousse un cri strident, étouffé par le grincement du meuble, et mon probable futur cadavre disparaît sous d’épais nuages de fumées colorées, suite aux mélanges de plusieurs potions et d’ingrédients. Je suffoque. Tout devient noir.


	3. Parce que je n'aime pas les traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sortie des chapitres reportée au vendredi

_ Je n'aime pas le mauve. Je le dis à mon reflet dans le miroir mais il ne m’écoute pas. Je déteste le violet et tous ses dérivés, couleur pourtant particulièrement prisée chez les blaireaux. Je déteste par-dessous tout les couleurs vives. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi la mode est aux couleur vives, d'ailleurs ?  _ _ Je suis en train de pleurer. Je pleure de l'encre. Cela semble logique. Le rire reconnaissable, mélodieux, de Lily Evans se fait soudainement entendre et je me retourne pour voir sa soudaine présence à mes côtés: elle rit à une blague de...Mulciber... ? Fedil ne parlerait jamais à une Née Moldue, et encore moins devant tout le monde ! Je cherche à faire partager mon opinion à l'un de mes amis, à la table des Serpentard, parce que je suis étrangement assise à cette table. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, mes voisins de table, me retournent un regard froid, tandis que Peter joue nonchalamment avec sa cravate vert et argent . _

_ Mais vous n’êtes pas à Serpentard, je leurs dis. J’ai soudainement peur. Qu'ais-je fait ? Je m'éloigne avec précipitation , renversant au passage mes couverts sous les protestations des autres élèves qui me pointent d'un doigt accusateur. J'ai peur, quelque chose se détruit en moi. J'essaye de trouver un coin où me réfugier, alors que des rires moqueurs fusent de toute part. _

 

__ Poufsouffle ! _ _

 

__ Laideron ! _ _

 

 

_ Mlle Scheffer _

 

__ Vieille fille ! _ _

 

__ Traîtresse ! _ _

 

__ Idiote ! _ _

 

 

Mlle Scheffer !

 

_  Menteuse ! _

 

_ Non. Non. _

 

NOOOOON !

 

“ Mlle Scheffer, par Merlin, calmez vous ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Que quelqu'un lui fasse avaler un Philtre Calmant pendant que je la tiens !”

 

Une serre agrippe mon menton pour l'ouvrir de force, tandis que quelque chose se presse contre mes lèvres et qu'une substance froide, épaisse et amère glisse le long de ma gorge. J'essaye de la recracher, mais cette même serre bascule ma tête en arrière, m'obligeant à l'avaler. Je n'ai pas le choix. Puis c'est comme si, soudainement, du ciment durcit mes muscles. Impossible de bouger. Je ne me sens cependant pas lourde, mais légère, et respirer devient plus facile.

 

"Réveillée... Vue... Effets secondaires ?" Mon faible esprit parvient à discerner. Mes yeux sont clos. Je suis allongée quelque part. 

Je reprend conscience dans un sursaut. Dans ma vision floue, des centaines d'yeux se tournent vers moi.

 

"Non...", je murmure faiblement, me rappelant du rêve.

 

Mais il n'y pas de rires sardoniques pour accompagner mon réveil, seulement la voix d'alto de Madame Pomfresh, l’infirmière, qui me demande doucement comment je me sens et si je peux parler.

 

"J'ai mal à la tête, à la gorge, ma poitrine me brûle et puis mes yeux !” Je réponds péniblement.

 

“Ses tissus pulmonaires sont attaqués par la pelbecine" assure la voix de Slughorn à l’infirmière comme si je n’étais pas là. Je m’évanouis de nouveau. Les nuits suivantes dans l’infirmerie sont pénibles, très douloureuses. Pleines de cauchemars remplis de Lily Potter. J'apprend que je vais perdre une semaine de cours, mais que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à Sainte Mangouste pour ça car "votre professeur de potion et notre infirmière sont très compétents, Miss".

 

Tais-toi, vieux fou de moldu, tu ne comprends pas ma douleur.

 

Des effets secondaires ? Je pose la question en me rappelant des bribes de conversations entendues pendant mon délire. Œillades gênées. Aucune idée, qu'elle me dit, l’infirmière. Peut-être des insuffisances respiratoires, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop bouger à partir de maintenant, ajoute le professeur Slughorn.

Quoi, plus de sport ? Je demande. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, qu’ils disent.

Plus de Quidditch ? La hauteur est déconseillée. Mais de toute façon, vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipe de votre maison ? Alors il n'y a pas d'obligation, c'est parfait.

 

Je n’aime pas le sport, mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu quelque chose d’inestimable. Je pleure la nuit dans mon oreiller. Trois jours d'attente et quelqu’un vient me visiter pour prendre des nouvelles. J’espère voir Mulciber quand j’entends la porte s’ouvrir. Mais les Serpentard de ma connaissance ont autre chose à faire que de perdre leur temps à venir me voir. Ce ne peut pas être Sarah Macmillan.

Pourvu que ça ne soit pas...

 

"Salut"

 

Rigel Diggory. Que veut cet allumé ? Il s'approche de moi avec ces grands trucs qui lui servent de jambes et s'assoit à mes côtés en me lançant un petit sourire embarrassé. Ça te fait rire de me voir dans cet état, blaireau ?

 

"Tiens, de la part des Poufsouffle."

 

Il pose un petit bouquet de fleurs sur mes jambes inertes, recouvertes d'un drap. Des dizaines de petits mots en tombent.   


Non, ça ne marche avec moi, ça. C'est la petite tradition des Poufsouffle quand l’un d’entre eux est à l’infirmerie: "Et que je t'envoie des fleurs de chez Pré-Au-lards avec des mots, évidemment, très originaux et très personnels". Pfff. Ils n'ont qu'à lancer un sort de Copie au lieu de s'embêter à tous écrire la même chose. Mon manque d'enthousiasme face à son cadeau ne semble pas passer inaperçu.

 

"Ça ne te plaît pas ?”

 

“Comme si tu t'en fichais réellement " marmonné-je, n'ayant pas envie de m'embêter à jouer quelqu'un d'autre dans cet état de faiblesse. Il paraît sincèrement surpris, cet idiot.

 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?”

 

“ C'est toujours la même chose pour tout le monde, ces mots” je fais remarquer. “ Et d'ailleurs pourquoi on t'a envoyé toi et pas l'une de mes amies ?”

 

“Parce que je me suis proposé pour le faire. Et tu te trompes lourdement, Floren…”

 

“Ne m'appelle pas Floren ! Je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission !”

 

Ma véhémence le surprend. Il semble désemparé.

 

“Mais tu…”

 

“Et pourquoi te prétends-tu être mon ami ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si j'ai des amis à Poufsouffle, moi ? Je sais ce que tu fais. Je sais ce qu'ils t'ont dit de faire."

 

Il me fixe un instant, les sourcils froncés et se lève en raclant sa chaise sur le sol. Mes yeux s’écarquillent et je commence à regretter de m’être emporter.

 

"Par Merlin, Scheffer !” il s'exclame, indigné.  Ça ne t’es pas venu à l’esprit que peut-être, on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi, et que c’est pour ça qu'on a décidé à ne pas venir à plusieurs, de peur de trop te fatiguer dans une foule ? Oui, j'ai peut-être été envoyé par les autres pour savoir ce qui se passait avec toi dernièrement, mais... Tu ne vois donc pas les messages que t'envoient tes amis qui n'attendent qu'une chose, ton retour ? On a tous été dans la même classe depuis plus de quatre ans ! Tu te crois meilleure que les autres, peut-être, parce que tu traînes avec les "grands" de Serpentard ? Les Poufsouffle sont trop minables pour toi ?”

 

“Exactement ! " je piaille dans le feu de l'action - son énervement alimente le mien.

 

Il me foudroie du regard et fait volte face pour se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il se tourne vers moi et me dit:

 

"Tu es ridicule, et tu le regretteras. Toi aussi, tu es une Poufsouffle.”

 

Et il sort en claquant la porte. Il y a un moment de vide en moi, et le silence me fait soudainement revenir à la réalité. Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, pas exactement... Enfin si, un peu. Mais je ne cherchais pas à me montrer sous ce jour, surtout face à Diggory. Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont minables, tous les Poufsouffles, c'est mes camarades, après tout, je ne choisis pas de gens minables.

Non. Non, ils ne sont plus mes amis maintenant, pas vrai ? Et puis Diggory, le blaireau va tout leur avouer, parce que je suis celle qui compromets la communauté... Je renifle, et retiens les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. J’aurais sûrement fini par pleurer si Quenzer n’avait pas subitement fait apparition dans mon champ de vision. J'essaye de me reprendre en main, et je lui demande d'une voix mal assurée:

 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?”

 

“ Bonjour à toi aussi, Scheffer. Comme je suis les mêmes options que toi et que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ont les mêmes cours en commun, je me suis désignée pour t’apporter les cours et les devoirs de la semaine."

 

Elle ignore mes yeux rouges et mon état général.    
  


"Tu as les cheveux mauves", annonce-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

J'ai un arrêt cardiaque - ou en tout cas, ça s'en rapproche- jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute d'un ton stoïque qu'elle m'a menti. Je l'observe, à la recherche d’une trace d'amusement sur son visage, mais rien. Drôle d'humour. Drôle de fille tout court.  Elle s'apprête visiblement à partir, alors je décide de me lancer et pose la question qui me brûle la langue depuis un moment:

 

"Toi aussi tu es… avec Lucius ?

 

Elle me lance un regard froid et impassible, comme elle seule en est capable, mais visiblement avec une once d'intérêt pour une fois.

 

"Tu es ignorante, blairelle. Je ne suis pas avec  _ Lucius _ ."

 

Mes épaules s'affaissent. Je m'étais trompée.

 

"C'est plus que ça. Je suis avec ceux qui _ mangent la mort. _ Si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus, élargis ton cercle de connaissances. De certaines connaissances. Ils t'informerons sûrement."

 

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle quitte la pièce d'une démarche altière (quoique ces épaules sont légèrement voûtées vers l'avant...).

 

Je cogite. Je macère dans la sueur de la douleur et de l'incompréhension, confuse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis chez les blaireaux après tout: je vais "élargir mon cercle de connaissance", comme ils s'amusent tous à me sortir. Oui, j'ai fait le bon choix en allant voir Lucius...

 

N'est ce pas ?

 


	4. Parce que je veux être indépendante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce personnage a beaucoup de mal à grandir, mais ça arrivera, éventuellement.

 

Je ne sors qu'une semaine plus tard.

Quelques Serpentards, des connnaisances, me saluent d'un hochement de tête. C'est nouveau, ça. Je ressens une fierté inimaginable quand je vois que certains de mon année s'en aperçoivent. Mon triomphe est cependant de courte durée, car l'appréhension de rentrer dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle m'étouffe peu à peu. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser… Et si Diggory ne l'avait peut-être pas avoué ? Et s'il n'a pas répété ce que j'ai dit dans l'infirmerie ?  Après tout, n'est-il pas sensé être loyal ? Ma réputation serait ruinée chez les Poufsouffle pour le restant de ma scolarité. Etant donné que je partage un dortoir et la majorité de mes classes avec eux, cela compliquerait vraiment ma vie. Il y a une difference entre trainer avec les élèves d’une autre maison, et publiquement ridiculiser et renier la sienne.

J’arrive devant la grande tapisserie des Poufsouffle qui protège l’entrée à la salle. Le blaireau de profil, tissé avec soin,  joue avec ce qui semble être une princesse des temps moyenâgeux. Lorsque je m’approche, l’animal en fils tourne sa tête bicolore dans l’autre sens et me demanda d'une voix surhumaine (en même temps c'est un blaireau):

 

"Mot de passe ?

 

“Beati pauperes spiritu " je réponds.

 

Le pathétique animal, qui ne sait bouger que sa tête d’un profil à un autre, me regarde droit dans les yeux de son unique prunelle. Il y a un léger silence.

 

"Mot de passe refusé. Celui-ci date de la semaine dernière." La princesse du moyen-âge ricane dans son coin de tapisserie. Je la regarde de travers. Par Helga, j'ai oublié de demander le dernier mot de passe à un Pouffy ! Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à retenir ce proverbe absolument stupide qui ne me servira peut-être jamais. Quand le stupide blaireau reprend sa pose initiale pour se fondre dans la tapisserie, j'éructe, les poings serrés et déjà de mauvaise humeur:

 

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, de ton foutu mot de passe ? Tu vois bien que je suis dans Poufsouffle, non ?"

 

Mais l'animal se positionne ainsi simplement pour que la porte de pierre que recouvre la tapisserie puisse s'ouvrir: cela signifie qu’un élève l'ouvre de l'intérieur pour sortir de la pièce. Quelle surprise quand le visage de Rigel Diggory me fait face. Je ne prend pas la peine de changer d'expression, tandis que celui-ci lui m'offre un sourire poli accompagné d'un hochement de tête, pas plus troublé que ça après notre dernière conversation Il passe à mes côtés sans plus de mots, faisant voleter quelques uns de mes cheveux au passage. Je me retourne pour le suivre des yeux mais je ne pipe pas mot. Peut-être que je suis un peu déçue de son manque de réaction, mais pour rien au monde je ne le ferais remarquer.

 

Quelque part, au fond de moi, sa réaction conforte mon hypothèse initiale: il agit comme si de rien n’était et n’a rien répété à personne. Il a suivi la devise de la maison, il a gardé mon secret... Pas vrai ?

 

Je rentre dans la salle, et remarque Olivia et Guinevere, mes colocataires -  et décide d’aller leur parler comme si de rien n'était, voilà. Même si pour ça je dois simuler. Oui, parfois j’ai sincèrement ri de bon coeur avec elle, je dois l’avouer. Mais ce n'était pas pareil...Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle, quoi qu'on pourra me dire. Je serai une Serpentarde. Oui, ça sonne bien. La seule qui ne sera jamais allée à Serpentard. Fière de mon plan, je souris d'autant plus quand je remarque l’absence de Sarah _ mon ancienne amie dont le père s'est remarié avec une née moldue. 

 

“Olivia ! Guigui ! Vous allez pas me croire, je ne peux plus faire de sport.” Je m'exclame alors que je m'approche des deux filles.  


 

Elles ne me répondent pas, elles ne m'ont pas vue et pas entendue, je crois. Elles parlent de quelque chose qui occupe toute leur attention, à coup sûr. Je m'approche d'elles et je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre, mais elles ne me regardent toujours pas.

 

Un doute fleurit en moi.

 

“Olivia ? Guinevere ? Vous parlez de William?" je tente, en me rappelant du dernier garçon en proie à leurs émois d'adolescentes. Je commence à paniquer quand Olivia, la plus blonde des deux, remarque ma présence. Oh, elle ne m'ignorait pas volontairement, j’en suis sûre !

 

"Oh, bonjour Scheffer. Je vois que tu t'es remise." Son ton est froid, son visage fermé.

 

Puis elle tourne la tête vers son amie sans plus me prêter attention. Guinevere ne fait que me jeter un coup d'œil gêné.

 

Je reste un instant bouche bée, puis je réalise ce qu’il se passe.Je lève la tête et parcours rapidement la salle silencieuse des yeux. Une pellicule de sueur recouvre mon front. Les Poufsouffles qui me connaissent, et même d'autres plus jeunes ou plus âgés, détournent leur regard quand ils croisent le mien. Je vois même quelques visages déçus ou méprisants.

 

Il l'a dit. Diggory a répété tout ce que j'ai dit à l'infirmerie.

 

Ça fait mal. Je me sens stupidement trahie. Quelque chose explose dans mon esprit, comme dans les films, un mur peut être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi un mur, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de grand et d'imposant, comme ma confiance en moi jusqu’à présent.

 

Je commence à faire quelques pas à reculons, abasourdie, quand une première voix juvénile lance dans ce mot dans le silence de la pièce:

 

"Traîtresse !"

 

Je me retourne pour essayer d'identifier l'origine de la voix, mais ça aurait pu venir de n'importe où, de n'importe qui. Une boule amère se coince dans ma gorge. Mes poumons me font mal quand je respire, comme si je respirais de nouveau les fumées après mon accident de potion. Plusieurs personnes me dévisagent ouvertement maintenant. Je fais lentement un autre pas en arrière, tremblante. Des yeux tranchants comme l'acier suivent le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Le silence est si lourd que je sens littéralement son poids sur ma peau.   


 

"Menteuse !" fait une deuxième voix que je reconnais comme appartenant à un sixième année avec qui j'ai souvent partagé mon jeu de cartes. Le groupe de son année semble partager sa pensée.

 

Un autre pas en arrière.

 

"Hypocrite !" enchaîne quelqu'un d'autre.

 

"Sale menteuse!

 

-Faux-cul !

 

\- Egoïste"

 

Les insultes se succèdent et l'effroi m'envahit comme si une substance gelée parcourait mes veines. Je prend ma tête entre mes mains, affolée, et me demande si ce n’est pas un cauchemar, si je vais me réveiller. .Je m'enfuis de la Salle Commune le plus vite possible sous le concert d'insultes que l'on me lance de certains projectiles même, manquant de trébucher. Je vois des étoiles blanches devant mes yeux. Rapidement, sans avoir l'impression de respirer, je me faufile à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte que j'ai laissé ouverte et la referme derrière moi. Le silence revient. Les salles communes possèdent des sortilèges d'insonorisation qui empêchent quelqu'un d'extérieur d'entendre ce qui se produit à l'intérieur. Lentement, je me positionne dos au mur et me laisse glisser jusqu’au le sol - j’ai la sensation que mes genoux se sont transformés en gelée.

 

C'est bien la réalité.

 

Je pleure, assise contre le mur de Poufsouffle.

 

Seule. Toute seule. Silencieusement.

  
  
  


XxXxXxX

  
  
  


"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fait une nuit complète" me fait nonchalamment remarquer Quenzer en cours de potion.

 

Sans blague.

 

Je la fusille du regard. Hier, ne souhaitant pas retourner chez les Poufsouffles, j'ai prétexté diverses souffrance pour rester la nuit à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, m'a fait parvenir différentes affaires de mon dortoir pour que je puisse m'établir encore un jour ou deux.

 

J'ai continué à pleurer jusqu’à tard dans la nuit. J'avais prétendu me ficher des Poufsouffles, mais je m'étais mentie à moi-même. La conséquence me laisse un goût amère dans la bouche. Mais, d’un autre point de vue, c’est également une opportunité pour moi afin de rompre à jamais mes liens durables avec Poufsouffles. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'entre eux allait m’accueillir à bras ouverts, désormais...

Je renifle et prends possession d'un couteau pour peler...quelque chose que j'ai du mal à identifier. Un calamar, je crois. J’espère. Ah, et Diggory...Ce misérable blaireau a préféré rester loyal à sa maison plutôt qu'à moi...Cela prouve bien que je ne fais pas partie de cette maison ! Dans un geste brusque, mon outil dérape et je me coupe le doigt.   


 

"Aïe" je piaille.  Je m'apprête à mettre mon doigt dans ma bouche mais Quenzer m'en empêche:

 

"Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'aimerais surtout pas te retrouver une nouvelle fois à l’infirmerie. Le sang de ces choses émet un neurotoxique.”

 

“Ça arrangerait bien certaines personnes” grommelé-je .

 

Le visage calme de la Serdaigle prend soudainement une expression de mépris qui me surprend.

 

“Tu es pathétique. Te mettre ainsi à genoux selon le bon vouloir de ces mécréants...Pathétique."

 

Puis elle reprend ses occupations tandis que je reste, immobile, à la contempler. Elle l'a peut-être dit durement, mais elle a raison. Je n'ai pas à subir la volonté des autres. Après tout, s'ils me détestent, en quoi cela me concerne ? Je ne me sens pas Poufsouffle, je l'ai toujours dit. Je vais  _ élargir mon cercle de connaissances  _ aux autres maisons, voilà tout.

 

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dépendante. Je me réjouis intérieurement alors qu'enfin je réalise: Je suis indépendante ! Maintenant, les autres ne vont plus me traiter comme faisant partie de cette maison, si ma maison ne me traite plus comme telle ! Je vais devenir proche avec les grands de chaque maison, je participerai aux nobles réceptions des sang-purs avec lesquels je deviendrai amie, je me moquerai des nés-moldus sans avoir à me brider !

 

Je suis libre. Libre.

 

Je remercie Quenzer, qui se fiche éperdument de la raison pour laquelle je le fais, et reprend mon travail.

  
  
  


XxXxXx

 

A la fin du cours de potion, alors que sonne l'heure du dîner, je prend soin d'éviter les blaireaux. Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle, je suis Quenzer jusqu'à la table des Bleu & Bronze. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire, même si je devine au travers de ses regards en coin que mon attitude la surprend. Je m'assois dos à la table des Poufsouffle, face à la sang-pur, et commence à manger comme si de rien n'était. Si certains Serdaigle m'observent curieusement, ils ne disent rien: ce n'est pas interdit qu'un élève d'une autre maison vienne manger sur une autre table. Juste peu commun.

 

J’en profite pour faire plus amplement connaissance avec d'autres Serdaigle de quatrième année - mon année.

L'une des règles fondamentale de Poufsouffle est : ce qui se passe à Poufsouffle reste chez les Pouffys. Donc, vous vous en doutez, aucune personne en dehors des blaireaux n'est au courant de ma "traîtrise". Je ne sais pas si cela intéresserait une autre maison de toute manière, à part peut être la serpentard Rita Skeeter qui aime propager des rumeurs. Je m'imagine devant un procès de blaireaux : Béa Floren Scheffer, accusation: racisme envers la pureté du sang, mensonges et hypocrisie envers l'entièreté de sa maison. Parce que oui, quand quelque chose touche un Pouffy, cela touche forcément tous les Pouffys. C'est loi de la collectivité. Je suppose que les Serdaigle ou les Serpentard sont bien loin de cette notion de vie, car ils sont beaucoup plus individualistes.

 

Durant ce repas, je fais la rencontre de Hepyras Crabbe, le fiancé de Serpentard de Quenzer qui vient lui rendre visite. Toutes les familles de sang-purs sont liées entre elles, ainsi cela ne m'étonne pas quand elle m'annonce que Crabbe est également son cousin. Elle même fait partie d'une branche dérivée des Verpey, eux-mêmes cousins à quelques sixième degrés des Crouptons, dont ma mère se trouve être cousine au second degré. Vous suivez ? Bref, nous avons donc des liens de sang en commun, quelque part ! Je lui en fais part avec délectation, nonobstant les origines mon père qui est sang-mêlé. Elle ne semble pas s'en émouvoir. Se trouve d'ailleurs sur la table Otto Verpey, le frère de Ludo Verpey, le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch des aigles. Je me présente à lui comme étant apparemment sa cousine à quelques degrés près, il hoche la tête sans grande conviction et continue de manger son gratin. N'y a-t-il donc personne avec qui partager mes effusions de joies de me voir faire partie intégrante du système sang-pur ? Certes, je reste sang-mêlée mais bon.

 

Déçue, je me rassoie et commencer à examiner le fiancé de mon amie -puis-je appeler Quenzer mon amie ? - et même si je suis un peu jalouse de savoir qu’elle a déjà un fiancé, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas trop de quoi, après tout. Crabbe est un peu gauche et grossier, et la nature n'a pas jugé utile de le gâter physiquement, avec ce nez épaté et son large tour de taille...Entre le nez de Quenzer et le sien, l'enfant risquera forcément d'hériter d'un beau cadeau...

 

Comme je suis à demi-tournée vers la table des Vert & Argent, j'y trouve Mulciber.

 

Fedil, Fedil, je t'avais oublié...Comment ais-je pu ? Ces petites histoires avec ces idiots de blaireaux n'auraient pas dû te détourner de ma pensée… Je le regarde rire, ses yeux bleus s'illuminent de joie. De quoi parle-t-il avec les autres septièmes années ?

 

"De quoi parle-t-il avec les autres septièmes années ?”

 

Je vois Quenzer lever la tête et regarder dans sa direction. Non...J'ai parlé à  voix haute?

 

“Qui donc ?”  quémande-t-elle. C'est la première fois que j'attise ainsi sa curiosité, et ça me laisse un instant sans voix.

 

“R-rien...Personne, vraiment."

 

Regard sceptique. Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers les Serpentards, perplexe,  puis recommence à manger en reprenant son habituel air ennuyé.

 

Je relève pour ma part les yeux en direction de Mulc...

Nos regards sont-il bien en ce moment même en train de se croiser ? Est-il en train de me regarder  ? Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. Il rompt en premier le contact visuel pour faire un commentaire à son voisin de gauche, et je vois que la grande majorité de son groupe...

Me regarde ? Nott, Avery, Rosier et même Black Junior - qui n'a qu'un an de plus que moi mais traîne avec la haute - m'ont regardé, moi ? Ils rigolent. Peut-être d’autre chose. Bon, ça n'était qu'un court instant mais quand même. Bellatrix Black, une septième année de la Noble et Pure famille des Blacks, vient de s'asseoir à leur tables, ce qui a donc forcément détourné leurs regards de moi - mais quand même ! Ai-je réussi par un quelconque coup du hasard à attirer leur attention sur ma personne ?


	5. Parce que je m'en fiche

Ploc. Ploc.

C'est horriblement humide aujourd'hui. Ça ne me gêne pas : j'apprecie la pluie lorsque je suis bien au chaud à l'abri. Enfin, au chaud, je ne risque pas de le rester en sortant de la chambre, mais bon… Mes colocataires de Poufsouffles sont dans la Salle Commune depuis déjà un moment. Je m'en fiche, elles m'ignorent, tout va à merveille. Je suis tranquillement en train d'ajuster les derniers détails de mon image, ce matin, devant mon miroir. Nous sommes en avril. Ici, en Ecosse, ce mois de l'année correspond plus aux pluies diluviennes et constantes qu'aux atroces giboulées du continent.

Ma peau est un peu grisâtre aujourd'hui... Je lance un petit sort de rougissement sur mes joues et sur mes lèvres. Voilà qui est mieux. Une mèche de cheveux savamment placée, les sourcils et cils stratégiquement relevés, une paire de chaussures soigneusement vernies... Les détails m'importent énormément; les détails définissent l'individu. Je suis une personne naturellement très soignée. La jupe à deux centimètres au-dessus des genoux et attention à ne pas avoir un décolleté trop plongeant : ils ont grossis, comme je le voulais. Mince, j'ai encore le ventre gonflé à cause du repas d'hier soir ! Pas grave, ça ne se voit pas avec ce vêtement... Si ? Peut-on me qualifier de superficielle ? Moi, je ne le pense pas; je fais juste attention à moi. Que faire si la société dans laquelle je vis se base tellement sur le physique, la fortune et la pureté du sang ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je suis un mannequin ou d'une beauté éthérée, je dois faire attention à tout ces détails, c'est une nécessité !

Je sors de la tour de Poufsouffle pour rejoindre Quenzer qui traîne avec les Serpentards. Mon regard se pose sur Mulciber, qui n’est pas très loin du groupe. Plus que trois mois .Trois mois et je ne le verrais plus jamais à Poudlard. Peut-être plus jamais tout court.

Je devrais abandonner...

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une démarche plus raide lorsqu'elle s'approche de lui. Elle. Sa fiancée. La nouvelle a été annoncé un mois auparavant. C'est sa "meilleure amie", la Serdaigle qui tourne toujours autour de lui... Je ne peux rien faire, rien lui dire, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je m'approche donc du groupe plus jeune. Mon sourire a disparu, contrairement à celui d’Alizée Quenzer qui me lance son habituel sourire poli-je-suis-une-véritable-sang-pure-regarde-mes-manières-de-riche. Ma présence est maintenant devenue habituelle. Mulciber et sa fiancée sont les seuls septième année de Serpentard du groupe, les autres sont des cinquième et quatrième année.

Que font-ils ici, je me demande ? Ils flirtent (royalement) devant moi, ils osent ?

Il lui raconte une blague, sûrement une de ces blagues racistes qui sont toujours d'actualité avec eux et qui fait à coup sûr rire tout le monde, et elle, elle met sa main, une main délicate devant sa bouche.

Lily Evans aussi fait le même geste. Ça a l'air de plaire, je le ferai, désormais Je n'ai jamais eu ce réflexe idiot, moi. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux me piquent. Je ne vais pas pleurer en public quand même ?

Mais non, je me retiens miraculeusement et réponds au bonjour que me lancent Wilkes, Rabastan Lestrange (le petit frère !), un grand échalas sombre et suspect du nom d'Antonin Dolohov et deux filles de Serdaigle en plus de Quenzer. Dolohov me contemple d'un regard bizarre. Il a toujours un regard bizarre, et regarde tout le monde comme ça. Comme il est malsain, ce type.

La discussion animée que j'ai interrompu reprend rapidement :

" Que se passe-t-il ?” Je demande, intriguée.

Benita Howeffer, une des filles Serdaigle, me réponds avec les yeux brillants:

“Regarde derrière toi, tu comprendras peut-être. "

En me retournant je remarque Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy...?

" Et bien ?”

“Nous sommes presque sûrs et certains que des fiançailles se préparent,” me réponds toujours Benita.

“Entre ces deux grandes familles ? Ça promet d'être le plus grand mariage du siècle... "

Le sujet croustillant des sang-purs. Les alliances et les désalliances.

Quenzer n'y porte qu'un intérêt modéré - comme toujours - et les trois garçons Serpentards parlent de leur côté, aucune expression ou très peu sur leurs visages. Sauf Dolohov, ses traits sont tirés. Je n’ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi. Il est laid en plus.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle et je décide d'aller manger à la table des Serpentard pour poursuivre la conversation que j’ai avec Wilkes, un garçon assez bavard. Personne ne me fait de remarque quand je m'assieds à leur table. Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ne doivent même pas se rendre compte que le blason de Poufsouffle est brodé sur ma poitrine. Narcissa Black - même année que moi - se joint bientôt à nous sans faire de commentaires.

“Et qu'en penses-tu, toi qui risque sûrement de devenir la belle sœur d'un Malfoy ?” lui demande alors Wilkes.

Narcissa n'a pas l'air d'être particulièrement émerveillée par cet événement pourtant capital. Parfaitement droite, elle nous offre un sourire froid et chuchote de sa douce voix :

“Voyons, ils ne sont même pas encore fiancés officiellement. Ne hâtez point le serpent qui dort. " Ca t'amuses de sortir des phrases comme ça pour paraître cultivée ?  
"... Voilà de sages paroles." Je réponds plutôt.

Bellatrix s'assied non loin de nous. Elle a l'air plutôt contente aujourd'hui. Tu m'étonnes, elle va quand même marier ce beau gosse blond plein aux as. Personnellement, j'admire Bellatrix. Elle est particulièrement attirante , d'une sombre beauté, si l'on faisait abstraction de sa mâchoire particulièrement carrée et de ses paupières lourdes. Un contraste frappant avec Narcissa, sa sœur. Autant l'aînée est forte parole, joue admirablement bien au quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse, attise souvent la haine entre les maisons pour déclencher un duel et les écraser ; autant la blonde est discrète, oh, délicate fleur éthérée de la féminité, douée en charme et en botanique, et tellement plus implicite dans ses paroles (même si, au final, elles crachent la même chose: du venin)

Les deux Black ont toutes les deux un perpétuel air de dégoût quand elles parlent d'autre chose que ce dont parlent les gens de haute société, et quand les sujet divergent sur les "erreurs de la nature".

Sur la table se trouve aussi Regulus Black, leur cousin, frère de Sirius Black. Comme il est en cinquième année, comme son frère, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait un an de plus que moi. Le bougre a commencé Poudlard un an plus tôt, je n'en connais pas la raison, mais il est né en 1961, comme moi. Il tousse, d'ailleurs, ce surdoué. Je me demande s'il s'étouffe. Il fronce les sourcils et jette un regard suspicieux à son assiette avant de fixer férocement quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne. Sur les tables des Gryffondor, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow nous lancent des regards moqueurs en riant sous cape. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, ma peau se recouvre soudainement d'écailles, comme tous les autres élèves de la table des Serpentard. Mes cheveux virent au vert clair. Je hurle en même tant que d'autres filles, lorsqu'une une tête de serpent géante remplace celle de Severus Rogue. Je n'aime pas ce type - trop proche d'Evans à mon goût - mais je ne suis apparemment pas la seule, car les auteurs de la blague se sont particulièrement déchaînés sur lui.

Je vois Dumbledore se lever . Il demande le silence alors que Slughorn, qui gère la maison de Serpentard, et Madame Pomfresh, se précipitent sur notre table. Regulus, seulement une partie du visage recouverte par des écailles, continue de foudroyer du regard le groupe de Gryffondor, une baguette à la main. Une langue fourchue apparaît et disparaît sporadiquement sur ses lèvres .

Les Maraudeurs, Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux, les auteurs de la blague... Je les déteste. Pas pour la blague, non. Plus parce qu'ils ont en eux cette force de Apres s'exprimer que je ne possède pas.Oh attendez, si je suis transformée en serpent, ça veut bien dire que l'on me considère comme tel, non ?

 

  
**29 JUIN 1976 (deux mois plus tard)**

Dans trois jours arrivent les grandes vacances. Seulement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les Serpentard n'ont pas la tête à ça.

Non.

Parce qu'ils sont tous au courant à propos des fiançailles officielles de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, non . On y a tous cru, que Bellatrix était l'heureuse élue... Pourquoi la soeur blonde plutôt que la brune ? Personne ne le sait

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce que nous savons est qu'il ne faut absolument pas se retrouver entre l'héritier Malfoy et Bellatrix Black... Celle-ci avait été folle furieuse lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

Elle aussi, elle y avait cru. Le dortoir des Serpents en avait pâti, parait-il. Elle voue une haine féroce pour Malfoy, maintenant. La logique voudrait qu'elle en veuille aussi à sa sœur, mais étrangement non : Malfoy est considéré comme seul coupable. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle l'avait attaqué dans un couloir, ce qui lui a valu un raccourcissement de son dernière année à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'elle avait passé ses examens ASPICs avant… Bref, cette histoire fait les gorges chaudes au château et dans la Haute sphère en générale.

Moi ? A mon propre étonnement, j'en veux à Narcissa. Juste parce que je préfère Bellatrix. Et puis Lucius, aussi, c'est un petit bâtard, c’est connu. Mais en y repensant, l’attitude de Narcissa quand je lui ai parlé de la relation entre sa soeur et de Malfoy aurait pu me faire prédire les événements... Ne hâtez point le serpent qui dort- une métaphore trop subtile pour comprendre quoique ce soit.

Oui, je l'avoue, j'espère également bien me faire bien voir par Bellatrix en prenant son parti. Il faut dire qu'elle est tellement...Dangereuse, mieux vaut être perçu comme ami sous peine de se recevoir un sort dans le dos. Et moi. Moi, j'ai abandonné Fedil. Enfin, officiellement ; je n'aurais jamais pu être avec lui de toute manière. Je continue de le regarder, mais rien à faire, pas vrai ?

Je m'assieds à côté de Severus Rogue à table. Je ne l'apprécie pas encore, mais il a gagné mon respect : durant le mois de mai, je l'ai vu petit à petit se rapprocher de Lucius-le-briseur-de-coeur. A ce qu'il parait, il a insulté Evans de sang-de-bourbe. Devinez quoi ? Je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, moi aussi. Elle a eu l'air choqué et elle aurait très bien pu le rapporter aux professeurs mais elle n'a fait que me lancer un regard méprisant avant de partir. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas réagi, parce qu'à ce moment là, Rogue n'était pas loin derrière moi.

Je sais que ce qui a été brisé entre eux ne doit pas être si superficiel que ça...

Mais je m'en fiche, d’eux. De tout. Du monde !

Je m'en fiche, parce que j'ai dit sang-de-bourbe. Je m'en fiche parce que j'ai rabaissé Evans.

Je m'en fiche, parce que Lucius a invité Quenzer à son mariage, en été et que moi aussi, il ne m'a pas oublié

Je m'en fiche, parce que je sais que c'était une nécessité de les insulter en public.

Je m'en fiche, parce que je dois me perdre, recréer une personnalité pour me faire accepter par eux.

J’essaye de m’en ficher.


	6. Parce que je suis soumise ?

 

“Etes-vous sûre de ne posséder aucune information concernant cette histoire, Miss Scheffer ? Mentir pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences pour votre avenir…”

 

Mentir m'est aussi vital que respirer, le saviez vous ?

 

“Je vous le répète: je suis sûre et certaine qu'Antonin Dolohov était dans les vestiaires de Quidditch à ce moment-là. Je suppose que Mr Lestrange a soutenu mes propos car il était également présent. Il n'aurait en aucun cas pu s'en prendre à cette S-...Elève."

 

Mac Gonagall affiche l'air le plus grave que j'ai pu voir sur son visage. A ses côtés, Slughorn hoche la tête pour approuver les dires de Menew, directeur de la maison de Poufsouffle qui demande "à libérer cette jeune fille qui ne sait visiblement strictement rien". Je sors du bureau du professeur de métamorphose d'un pas raide. Pourvu que l'on ne le remarque pas. Quelques pas plus loin, je m'autorise un soupir... Et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon interlocuteur qui n'est autre que, sans surprise, ce grand échalas de Dolohov.

 

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais fidèle à ceux qui le méritaient."

 

Son regard sombre et son visage d'outre tombe me font plus comprendre autre chose: Avoue ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail et tu auras à faire à moi.

 

Le Serpentard me lance un sourire froid. Je lui répond avec ma politesse distante héritée des années passées à côtoyer ce genre d'individu. Il s'approche lentement de moi, et je n'ose plus bouger  lorsque je sens son souffle caresser mon oreille. Il est chaud, et pourtant je suis glacée jusqu'à la moelle. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je n'ose plus cligner des yeux. Je ne le lui montrerais pour rien au monde, mais c'est indéniable: j'ai peur. Son haleine est chargée.

 

"Rejoins-nous ce soir là où tu sais" il chuchote. Sa respiration n'est pas très régulière.

 

Puis il s'écarte rapidement de moi en reculant d'un pas, son sourire froid toujours aux lèvres. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas baisser mes yeux. Là, juste en-dessous de la ceinture de son pantalon... Je l'ai vu. Une tâche de sang.

 

Du sang d'une sang-de-bourbe, mais une tâche de sang.

 

A-t-il vu où mon regard se baisser ? J'ai peur. Je crois que oui. Son sourire malsain s'élargit sur son visage sec aux muscles nerveux et il se détourne de moi dans un mouvement brusque. Il est en train de s'éloigner de son habituel pas boiteux, mais j'ai toujours peur. Je remarque que j'ai retenue ma respiration. Pour l'instant, il ne peut pas s'en prendre à moi...N'est ce pas ? Oui, je suis une sang-mêlée...Mais il ne s'en prendra pas à moi ?    


Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3 février 1978. J'ai eu 17 ans en janvier. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Et dès la fin de l'année scolaire, je ferai partie de l'élite. De ceux qui ont la Marque. Enfin, je l'affirme, mais je l'espère plus qu'autre chose : mon manque de pureté est un handicap assez conséquent, je dois prouver ma loyauté et mon utilité...

 

Bea Floren Scheffer, tu seras au-dessus de tous !

 

Dans les couloirs, je croise une bande de Poufsouffle. Je leur lance un regard hostile digne des Serpentards et ils détournent la tête. J'ai changé, je le sais. Je suis devenue un peu plus forte, mentalement. Je me dirige à la bibliothèque, termine le reste de mes devoirs et le soir arrive rapidement.

  
  


A 21h pile, je rentre dans une salle de classe censée être vide, mais remplie d'élèves de septième année. Des Serpentards, pour la très grande majorité.

 

Comment expliquer le sentiment qui s'empare de mes sens en me voyant intégrée à une telle communauté ? L'excitation semble fluidifier mon sang et je le sens s'écouler à une vitesse incroyable dans mes doigts engourdis par le stress. Oh, comme c'est embêtant, quand vous essayez de penser à arrêter de déglutir et qu'à cause de cela, vous êtes obnubilé par votre salive ! Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Un discours est annoncé, mais je l'écoute d'une oreille peu attentive. Il y a Dolohov et Lestrange, devant moi. J'observe leur dos, la tête vide de toute pensée. J'entre dans une bulle de silence, avec pour seul fond sonore les mots enjoués d'une Serpentarde qui s’exprime sur l’estrade du professeur.

 

Tiens, Dolohov bouge. Il monte sur l’estrade, se met face à la petite foule que nous formons et nous fait partager l'étrange vision de son sourire malsain. Il est fier de lui.

 

"Aujourd'hui, Dolohov nous a prouvé sa loyauté et son courage envers la Cause en mettant spontannément hors d'état de nuire une Sang de Bourbe et une traîtresse à son sang. Mais même si ses intentions étaient bonnes…”

 

Dans le sens du terme des futurs Mangemorts, bien sûr.

 

“...Il s'est cependant montré bien imprudent…"

 

Et le discours continue ainsi. Nous applaudissons malgré tout, puis des petits groupes de discussions se forment. Certains sont un peu en colère car il aurait pu se faire découvrir et compromettre le projet.

 

Une à deux fois par semaine, nous nous retrouvons ainsi pour parler de la Cause, de Son Pouvoir, du moyen de purifier Poudlard et de la société, de la politique. Dans quelques jours, pendant la sortie à Pré-au -Lard, nous en profiterons pour prendre un portoloin vers une destination qui m'est encore inconnue, mais qui a de grande chance de m'être familière dans le futur. Dumbledore est parti depuis plusieurs jours du château, pour une quelconque affaire et cela sera le moment où la vigilance des professeurs et du château en général sera assez basse pour nous permettre de sortir de la zone de Pré-au-Lard le temps de quelques heures.

Je vois Yaxley qui me lance un regard froid. Il déteste autant les sang-mêlés que les sang-de-bourbes. Je baisse les yeux dans une attitude soumise. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, que je sache, je ne vais quand même pas me lancer dans la gueule du loup ! Avec lui et Dolohov, j'ai quand même de quoi m'inquiéter ...Wilkes et Quenzer s'approchent de moi. Ouf   


Je l'aime bien, Wilkes. Il est comme moi : un peureux lâche et soumis. Il a beau le cacher, je le sens, je le reconnais : on est pareils. Nos deux regards sombres se rencontrent et je vois l'inquiétude qui danse dans ses prunelles noires. Un autre point commun : c'est un sang-mêlé lui aussi. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un simple allié. Je ne le trouve ni attirant ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, avec l'épais duvet qui n'est pas vraiment une moustache qui recouvre sa large bouche lippue. Et puis son regard de chien battu ! Insupportable. C'est juste un bon compagnon de fortune.

 

"Scheffer, il marmonne en se rapprochant de moi, tu y as assisté ?”

 

Il veut parler de...l'agression des filles par Dolohov. 

 

“Par Salazar, non." Je chuchote à mon tour. Je sers juste d’alibi.

 

Nous savons tous les deux à quel point Dolohov est aussi malsain que son sourire. Quenzer me lance un regard indéchiffrable.

 

"Vous allez rester ici ou vous allez à Pré-au-Lard ?” continue Wilkes.

 

Nos propres décisions rimeront avec celle de Quenzer, et nous en sommes tous trois conscients.

 

“Evidemment” , se contente de dire Quenzer . La réponse ne correspond pas entièrement à la question, et elle ne précise pas sa pensée. C'est évident, vous voyez ?

 

Crabbe, son fiancé, vient de se poser à ses côtés. Toujours aussi inintéressant.

 

“Moi de même” , je réponds avec le plus de conviction qu'il m'est possible de donner.

 

“Je crois fortement qu'il est préférable que tout le monde vienne, si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose. '' intervient Crabbe de sa voix de basse.

 

Il fronce ses sourcils charbonneux dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part Wilkes. Je ne suis pas une personne observatrice, mais je connais assez bien Wilkes pour voir l'hésitation qui le prend : personne, ou peu de personnes savent exactement où nous allons, mais une chose est sûre: ceci est en rapport avec la grande Cause. Lancée de regards chargés de sous-entendus. Affirmatif, il ferait son possible pour venir avec les autres. Le sujet dérive, ô joie, sur le mariage proche des Mulciber. Fedil va s'unir à sa bien-aimée... J'ai envie de donner une claque à cet idiot de Crabbe quand je le vois sourire d'un air stupide en parlant de ce mariage qui, en plus, "est de très bonne lignée" et "promet bonheur aux heureux mariés : ils ont l'air de vraiment s'aimer". Ce qui est rare dans les mariages de cette société .

Ma gorge se serre douloureusement.

 

J'en ai marre de Mulciber ! Je le hais ! C'est de sa faute à lui, avec ses yeux brillants, ses mains gracieuses et cette intelligence radieuse ! C'est de sa faute si je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... Je le hais ! Les larmes m'en viennent de colère, d'amertume. Je détourne la tête en m'essuyant les yeux d'un coup de main discret. Lorsque je me retourne, personne ne me regarde, personne n'a rien vu.

Ça peut paraître bête, mais même si je me cache, j'aurais voulu...Quelque part...Que quelqu'un me voit.

 

Une exclamation joyeuse dans mon dos (comprenez des "Aaaah" discrets) me sort de ma torpeur. C'est ...Hmmm... Barty Croupton Junior, le fils du dirigeant du Département de la Justice Magique au ministère ? Depuis quand est-il présent dans ce genre de réunion ?

 

Cela ferait une polémique d'enfer si cela était diffusé...

 

Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Pas tout de suite en tout cas : le rejeton d'un haut placé dans le ministère constitue une trop bonne arme pour être gâchée. Je regarde le jeune homme, d'un an mon cadet joindre ses deux mains aussi blafardes que le reste de son corps et sourire à l'assemblée. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce petit museau pâle recouvert de tâches de rousseur et arborant à jamais une blondeur juvénile m'aurait inspiré sympathie... Mais il suffisait de voir le contexte et d'examiner attentivement le visage pour voir que ce n'était pas aussi chaleureux que cela aurait pu l'être.

 

"Mes chers camarades..." Je suis surprise par sa voix rauque et profonde, totalement incongrue par rapport à cette ébauche d'homme, aux épaules étroites et aux yeux rieurs. L'étaient-ils vraiment, rieurs ?

 

"J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer une très heureuse rencontre..."

 

Abrège, blondinet.

 

"Je suppose que vous devez tous frémir d'impatience concernant notre prochaine sortie . Et bien je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que nous aurons le plaisir d'être invité dans la demeure de la noble et très ancienne famille des Black, par Bellatrix Black elle-même !"

 

Applaudissement, applaudissement, sourires ravis.

 

Je remarque, aux côtés de Croupton, Regulus Black et Narcissa - maintenant - Malfoy (elle a beau être mariée, elle est plus jeune que moi et encore scolarisée. Oui, je sais, c'est étrange) se redresser et sourire en réponse. Je n'en peux plus de ces sourires. Toujours là, en toutes circonstances, il faudrait nous les coller aux visages !

 

La réunion se termine à une heure avancée de la nuit. C'est étrange que personne ne se soit fait attraper dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

  
  
  


**Jeudi, J-2 avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.**

  
  


Habitudes, habitudes. Ce matin, comme d'habitude, je dis bonjour à ceux qui le méritent. Ce matin, comme d'habitude, je me suis assise entre Quenzer et Benita However, qui s'étaient déjà lancées sur un sujet passionnant avec Rita Skeeter (une Serpentard un peu trop curieuse pour son bien). Sauf que ce matin, comme inhabituellement, est apparu dans la nuée de volatiles bruyants un hibou portant un message qui m'est destiné.

L'oiseau d'un brun commun se pose devant mon assiette, mais comme c'est un animal stupide et inutile, comme tous les autres de son espèce, il renverse mon verre dans un coup d'aile maladroit. Je n'ai jamais, ou très peu dans ma vie, reçu de courrier ; je n'ai donc malheureusement pas l'habileté que certaines personnes ont de reconnaître de qui vient tel ou tel volatile. Ils sont tous pareils, au fond, non ? Je ne dois cependant pas être très observatrice, car il se trouve que ce hibou appartient à mon père. J'aimerais dire mon frère ou ma sœur mais je suis fille unique.

Quenzer me transperce de ces yeux clairs (mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche, elle est toujours en train de me transpercer du regard de toute manière !). En attendant, je déplie la lettre, visiblement curieuse. Un peu inquiète aussi. Comme je l'ai déjà précisée, je n'ai reçu que très rarement des lettres, peut être que quelque chose de grave s'est passé... L'hospitalisation tragique de ma mère ? Je suis déshéritée ? Un mariage forcé avec un inconnu ? Quoique cette dernière option pourrait déboucher sur une affaire plutôt romanesque...

 

Non. Non, rien de tout cela.

 

Une invitation à une réception en l'honneur de la totalité de la famille Croupton.

 

Vous ais-je déjà fait remarquer que ma mère est une cousine au second degré de Barty Croupton Jr ? Cela signifie donc qu'elle est sa cousine germaine, et qu'ils ont un arrière-grand-père en... Oh, je ne m'y retrouve plus ! Et puis, dans la famille de ma mère, il y avait tant de consanguinité ! Peu importe. Dans tout les cas, cela signifie que ma famille fait officiellement partie des Croupton. Ma mère en tout cas, et moi par définition (en tout cas je l'espère). Je déplis la deuxième lettre que j'ai reçu avec mon enveloppe. Mon père m'explique que c'est la première grande réception qu'ils vont organiser depuis des siècles en l'honneur des Croupton, pour bien reconstruire les branches de la famille et que ce serait LUI qui s'en occuperait. Après réflection, cela ne me semble pas si avantageux car cela signifie que nous allons tous payer. Mon père écrit qu’il est fier d'appartenir grâce à ma mère, par alliance, à cette grande branche. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient mon attention. Non, ce qui la retient, c'est le petit Post-Scriptum que ma mère ajouté à la fin:

 

"Je sais que tu as entrepris de grandes choses. Grâce à toi, ton père pourra facilement mordre le trophée."

 

Mordre le trophée est une expression familiale pour définir le fait de monter des échelons.

 

Ais-je bien compris le message ou ést-ce seulement une affabulation ? Mon père s’en sort mieux… Grâce à moi ? Mes relations ? Je suis confuse. Est-il rentré en contact avec les parents des serpentards de mon année ?  Mon père compte-t-il supporter et rentrer dans Ses ordres ? Mon propre père ? Il est trop...Trop fragile pour ça ! Il ne pourrait pas le supporter !

 

"Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie des Croupton...Que signifie cette dernière phrase ?" Me demande Benita However, qui s'est penchée pour lire ma lettre.

 

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Agacée, je m'apprête à la remettre sèchement à sa place (acte particulièrement rare de ma part) lorsqu'un bruit de foule assez conséquent nous oblige à lever la tête.

 

Lily Evans et James Potter s'embrassent fougueusement sous les acclamation de la table des Rouge-et-or, accompagnés par les applaudissements chaleureux des Poufsouffle, table proche. Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard étant de l'autre côté de la salle, personne n'a vu l'événement venir. (1)

 

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?” demande Rita Skeeter, dévisageant la scène avec attention

 

Je regarde les professeurs MacGonagall et son foutu sourire attendri. Ils nous gênent ! Dites leur de se taire !

 

\- Scheffer, tu es une Poufsouffle, non ? Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose que je pourrais..." insiste Skeeter

 

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je lui lance mon regard le plus haineux. Blessée et amere, je sors sans un mot hors de la salle, lettres en main, loin des Poufsouffle, loin des problèmes, loin de ce nouveau couple.

 

"Décidément, elle a un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui" glisse Benita à Quenzer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Alors oui, je sais qu'il y a un problème. Béa a un an de mois que James et Lily; or, elle se trouve actuellement en septième année, donc Lily et James devraient être partis depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai écrit ce passage il y a un moment... Alors bon, ignorez ce non-sens

**Author's Note:**

> Ma façon d'écrire reflète également l'évolution du personnage. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés si mon style change drastiquement à partir des derniers chapitres environ


End file.
